Memorial flags of the United States are traditionally presented to the next of kin of deceased, honorably discharged, U.S. Armed Forces veterans or servicemen during funeral services held with military honor. These flags are normally quite large and are folded in proper military manner into the form of an isosceles triangle with the blue field and stars visible from both sides of the folded flag. In most cases, the flags are stored away in a chest or closet for lack of any suitable way to display the flags while yet protecting them against dust and damage by moths, moisture and the like.
It is therefore an important object of the invention to provide a display and storage case for a memorial flag.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display and storage case for a memorial flag which allows the flag to be displayed while still folded and which, at the same time, protects the flag against dust and damage by moths, moisture and the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a display and storage case for a memorial flag which holds the flag while folded in an upright position from whence the flag is most visible and yet which prohibits the flag from sagging or unfolding under its own weight while in the case.